IpodShuffle NejixTen style
by FloFlower1730
Summary: I pod shuffle NejixTen style songs by: The sugarcult,Christina Aguilera, Linkin Park, Simple Plan, 3DG,Toybox, paramore... tell me if I should do more : Rated T for safety


Ipod shuffle

Amaya-chan style

NeJiTeN

1. Pretty girl by sugarcult

Neji's P.o.V

If she just had known which Pain he would bring to her she would be still alive. If I had warned her Not to fall for him…. If she hadn't leave me for this bastard…. Then she would be okay… kissing me, hugging me being in my arms and Not down there in the earth… I stare at her gravestone… Now I will make my revenge for her… For my pretty girl

dreamy eyes by Christina Aguilera

Tenet's P.o.V

I told him the first day I met him, I told him at our first Mission together. I tell him about his dreamy eyes. I told him at our first date that I loved him. Then he left… He went after Sasuke to Orochimaru. Now I can't reach him. Now he's back… with this girl…although we love each other secretly I can't reach his dreamy eyes anymore. He changed his dreamy eyes softened whenever he Looks at me when she's with him… I always think what do I have to do to get that Close to him like her. Now he is standing at the aisle waiting for his bride… waiting for me.

I belong by linkin park

Neji's P.o.V

I was confused. I was at the Festival seeing her with him?… I want to feel… Not only These hatred towards my family I Talk about some special Feelings about her… and I ask myself What am I?!? A Hyuuga- only without These Feelings. She saw me and took the boy by the hand and came to me. I turned around and went to the beach. I want to heal… my Souls dark and I need a somewhere I belong… with her.

world by simple plan

Tenten's P.O.V

He went away. My world fell apart. I cried every night. He went to Save Sasuke from Orochimaru and got prisoned there. I now he's being tortured. I heard a knock on the door "Tenten… it's Neji he's dead." It was Lee. I looked down my bangs cowering my face I ran to the Cliff… Why has this life so be so cruel my parents died and now the love of my live too… In a perfect world that could never Happen I don't know what to do. I don't know how to live on without These 3 persons I truly loved. I said sorry to everyone and jumped. And then I saw him again and now we are happy together until the eternity.

5. Pain by 3DG

Neji's P.o.V

I don't want to live this live without Feelings. The only things that I felt were hurt, agony and Pain… without love Well that was until I met her. her mahagoni-Brown hair was always in two bunt. Every time she saw me her eyes seemed to brighten… Her family was killed… as was mine… I fell in love with her on instant. When I told her on her 14th birthday she just smiled and kissed… Now I feel happiness, love and no Pain. Neither I nor she will feel Pain ever again….

're running out of time by Simple Plan

He cursed he was running out of time. He was turning 18 and had to find a girlfriend ob he would be married to some random fangirl. We were standing in front of the dead Bodies of akatsuki and She just watches them all die a painful death. And he told her . Madara Uchiha laughed and they killed him and didn't care… That what they felt killing him.,… he hadn't deserve to live.

7. Cinderella by Toybox

P.o.V : Tenten

I was at a costume ball with my Team and my beloved teammate, the love of my life, came there with his Princess who dressed as a Cinderella I could rip her hair out. I want to be her. I tell my self I should Look at it from the bright side… he was happy… but with the wrong Cinderella…. I wonder where my fairytale is…. Maybe I should give up on him and move on- Wait a min he's kissing me?

8. Happy together by simple plan

Neji's P.o.V

I think of her every free minute even on Missions my mind is with her. She's the love of my life.. She became my girlfriend she told me that our relationship would never end. Suddenly it changed… with only one question… and now we're both 33 and when our kids ask us If we were happy together… We are indeed. I only love her… and she only loves me I see that because we are happy together.

9. Thank ya by simple plan

Tenten' P.o.V

You told me we were best friends. I thought I could count on you. But you did the opposite thing on what ya should do. You used me. I asked you to help me getting him fall for me. But then he fell in love with you… like the 5 Other boyfriends you had… He doesn't deserve that. He deserves someone who is always there for him. Then I toll him about your Other boyfriends… and he broke up with you… now he's my husband and you are pleading me to help you with some guy. Because of my friendship… but you can have that back,

10. Crushcrushcrush by paramore

She was drunk and told him everything. That she noticed how his eyes were glued to her. About her crush for him and with a song she told him to set their friendship to a new Level. And he was quiet as if someone taped his mouth or something like that. Then he smirked and kissed her. Later They sung a song and rocked the stage. Next day after Training They made out and Lee stepped upon the Scene… and well let's say his innocent eyes aren't that innocent anymore.

I had fun writing these tell me what you think about that.

If you like it leave a review please.

Ja ne Amaya Natsuki


End file.
